


Kaleidoscope of Desire

by honeyedapricotsunshine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedapricotsunshine/pseuds/honeyedapricotsunshine
Summary: A collection of pwp one-shots~





	1. I Just Want A Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kyungsoo loses a bet to Baekhyun and has to wear a miniskirt as punishment, and Jongin really can't resist the booty. Happy Valentine's day~

Jongin really really _really_ loves Baekhyun. But he’s also having a really really _really_ hard time processing anything other than the globes of Kyungsoo’s asscheeks under the plaid miniskirt. Kyungsoo tries to pull the skirt down, his ears bright red, before he growls a string of particularly vile expletives at Baekhyun. And Baekhyun, because he’s Baekhyun, waggles his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue.

Guys night is at Baekhyun’s tonight because his parents are out, which means they have the apartment to themselves. Jongdae and Baekhyun were a giggling mess when Kyungsoo arrived earlier, looking absolutely furious. It took Jongin ten minutes to make the first snack raid of the night; when he came back to Baekhyun’s room, it was to the sight of Kyungsoo bare legs, the curve of his thighs and the slight jiggle of his asscheeks when Kyungsoo stomped his foot.

And Jongin nearly dropped all the snacks, jaw hanging as Kyungsoo tried to strangle Baekhyun, because under the miniskirt is a black lace thong (Jongin’s entranced by the bulge of Kyungsoo’s balls against the lace, eyes wide). Jongin gasped and nearly moaned, choking on his spit to strangle his voice. So of course, he started to cough on the snacks (but not on the biggest snack of all, Kyungsoo’s ass); Jongdae noticed and let out a yell, scrambling to take the snacks away (and Kyungsoo didn’t notice, still trying to rip Baekhyun’s ears off).

“Let go of the snacks, you moron,” Jongdae whined, tugging at the bag of crab chips until Jongin let go.

Unfortunately, because the sight of Kyungsoo’s ass has completely fried Jongin’s brain, he dropped _all_ the snacks. The racket was enough to make Kyungsoo stop and look behind him, neck red when he realized he was bent over, entirely on display. He spun around (tripping on Baekhyun as he did so, and Baekhyun whimpered, crawling away), hands flying to cover himself. And curse at Baekhyun, who clearly hadn’t had enough of Kyungsoo’s smacks, because he taunts the younger with a wink.

“Dude, you broke the pepero,” Jongdae grumbles, sucking his teeth.

“S-sorry,” Jongin says, finally realizing he’s been staring a _little_ too intently at Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Baekhyun made me do it,” Kyungsoo splutters, trying to pull the skirt down some more.

“You’re the one who decided to make the bet,” Baekhyun sniffs, pouting.

“I didn’t know you’d make me do _this_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses, and Baekhyun gives him a wicked smile.

“I said you’d have to wear whatever I wanted you to wear,” he said, shaking his head. “Tsk tsk, you should’ve known better my young padawan.”

“What does that even— ugh. I’m going to change,” Kyungsoo growls, but Baekhyun crawls to the bathroom door.

“ _For the night_ ,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Where are the pumpkin Monaca?” Jongdae asks, parsing through the snack bags.

Jongin shrugs, drinking in the view of Kyungsoo’s legs illuminated by the soft light of Baekhyun’s floor lamp.

“Pervert,” Jongdae snickers, smiling innocently when Jongin shoots him a dirty look.

Kyungsoo turns, stomping over to Jongin (and ignoring Baekhyun’s protests that the downstairs neighbor will complain if Kyungsoo’s not careful).

“Give me your pants,” he says, adjusting his glasses and blushing when he realizes what he’s said. “Please?”

Jongin bites his lip, suddenly bashful, and giggles.

“Then what am I supposed to wear?” he asks.

Kyungsoo groans, falling face first into Jongin’s chest.

“I can’t stay like this,” Kyungsoo whines.

“If you lost the bet…” Jongin trails off, readying himself for the inevitable smack, but it doesn’t come.

Instead Kyungsoo gives him the poutiest of looks, fluttering his eyelashes; Jongin forgets he was going to say he doesn’t know what the bet is about.

“It’s not my place to interfere,” he says softly.

Kyungsoo sucks his teeth, stalking off towards Baekhyun’s dresser drawer, but Baekhyun’s already sitting in front of it, spread eagled and bare toothed. Naturally, Kyungsoo tries to wrestle Baekhyun off. Naturally, this means Jongin gets to see the expanse of Kyungsoo’s ass again, the jiggle of Kyungsoo’s junk in the straining black lace. Jongin sinks to the floor, hands propped on his knees, watching.

“You have no fucking shame,” Jongdae snickers, popping a crab chip into his mouth.

Jongin shakes his head, too engrossed in the quiver of Kyungsoo’s thighs when he tries to pull Baekhyun off the dressers.

“If you sit down you won’t be giving everyone front row seats to the exhibition,” says Jongdae, licking his fingers.

Kyungsoo stalks over to the cushions on the floor and drops down, cross-legged, as he reaches for a throw blanket. His ears are still red, but now so are Jongin’s, because Kyungsoo totally realized Jongin had been staring. Oops.

It takes another few minutes for them to settle down (Baekhyun inches towards Jongdae with terrified looks at Kyungsoo ever few seconds), then they start the movie (Ocean’s 8, which was Jongdae’s choice).

Then, halfway into the movie, they run out of munchies.

“Hey,” Baekhyun hisses, pausing the movie. Kyungsoo, who is still sitting slightly farther away from them, only stares at the screen. “Dude.”

“What?” he snarls.

“Bring a refill of the snacks, would ya?” Baekhyun whispers, wiggling his eyebrows.

There’s a moment of tense silence. It ends with Kyungsoo grumbling under his breath, shoving off the throw blanket.

“I’ll help,” Jongin chirps, scrambling to his feet.

Kyungsoo gives him an irritated look, but doesn’t protest, pulling the back edge of the skirt down (it doesn’t do anything, of course). Kyungsoo walks out first, and Jongin digs his nails into the palms of his hands to keep himself from grabbing Kyungsoo’s asscheeks. He’s not sure how he’s going to last the night, honestly, not when he hasn’t been able to focus on the movie (he keeps picturing all the jewels draped on Kyungsoo’s naked ass, legs spread, hole pink and dripping cum—).

The kitchen isn’t too far. Kyungsoo takes out the drinks, shivering when the cold air of the fridge ruffles the edges of his skirt. Then he goes for the snack cabinets, leaning over the countertop to reach the chip bags. And Jongin… Jongin just watches the snacks accumulate on the counter (that’s what he tells himself, he’s really watching how much Kyungsoo’s ass bounces whenever he takes a step).

But there’s something on the top shelf that Kyungsoo can’t quite reach. His fingertips brush against the box twice, but he only ends up pushing it further in. He huffs, standing on the tips of his toes, and tries again, and wow, now the skirt isn’t covering anything. And then— oh no. Kyungsoo hikes his right knee onto the counter and Jongin can see the straining black lace again, and how Kyungsoo’s balls are threatening to spill out the side. Jongin swallows hard and before he can think twice about it, he takes two steps and presses himself against Kyungsoo.

“Can you help instead of hugging me— uh, Jongin…” Kyungsoo freezes when he rocks back to regain his balance, no doubt because now he feels Jongin half hard dick nestled between his cheeks (with the added barrier of Jongin’s sweatpants).

“Yes, Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks breathily, hands wrapping around Kyungsoo’s thighs.

Kyungsoo’s neck is flushed. The older peeks over his shoulder, licking his lips as he braces himself on the countertop.

“W-what are you doing?” he asks, his voice soft.

“I—” Jongin pauses, squeezing Kyungsoo’s thighs gently (and the little jolt and the soft flutter of Kyungsoo’s lashes goes straight to his dick). “Your ass is just too much.”

Kyungsoo looks at him again, swallowing hard, and opens his mouth to speak but before he can, Jongin sinks to his knees, holding Kyungsoo’s asscheeks apart.

“Wha— Jongin!” Kyungsoo squawks, trying to twist himself to get a better look, but Jongin starts to knead his asscheeks so he stops, blushing.

“I want to know what you taste like,” Jongin murmurs, pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s left asscheek.

He starts by dragging his lips across the soft skin. When he reaches the seam of Kyungsoo’s leg, he tries a tentative lick, the tip of his tongue tracing the juncture of thigh and ass. Kyungsoo stiffens under him and Jongin hears his breath stutter.

“Hyung,” he says, pressing a kitten lick to the bottom of Kyungsoo’s left asscheek.

Kyungsoo squirms, so Jongin comes up to Kyungsoo’s right thigh, which is still propped on the countertop. He nibbles on the underside, licking the spot when Kyungsoo gasps.

“W-won’t they realize we’ve been gone too long?” he asks, entranced by the open mouthed kisses Jongin is pressing all over his thigh.

“They’re probably doing something to each other too,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo blushes but he smiles, hooking a thumb under the waistband of the thong.

“Okay,” he says softly.

Jongin gives Kyungsoo’s thigh one last nip, standing back to watch Kyungsoo take off the thong. He swallows hard, whimpering when Kyungsoo throws it aside, propping his leg onto the countertop again. His ears are red, which Jongin finds adorable, but he’s braced against the countertop, waiting. Jongin takes a moment to drink in the view of Kyungsoo bare ass, of his balls and dick pressed against the edge of the countertop, of the pink of Kyungsoo’s hole.

He kneels again, reverent as he spreads Kyungsoo’s cheeks. He kneads them for a moment, then kitten licks his way across them, pausing to sink his teeth into the pale flesh every once in a while. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches whenever Jongin bites, and that’s enough to make Jongin’s dick throb. He starts to lick his way down Kyungsoo’s ass, holding Kyungsoo’s cheeks apart and looking, drinking in the sight of Kyungsoo’s exposed hole.

He licks his lips, sighing, and leans forward. A tentative lick, tip of the tongue right across Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo gasps above him, hole quivering. Jongin feels a flush creep up his neck, but the gasp makes him bold, so he chances another lick, this one slow with a flat tongue. Kyungsoo squirms under him; Jongin doesn’t pause, flat-tongued licks that make Kyungsoo press himself onto Jongin. When he hears Kyungsoo’s frustrated huff, he goes back to the tip, circling Kyungsoo’s hole until Kyungsoo lets out a soft moan. Jongin presses the tip of tongue to Kyungsoo’s hole, gently breaching it. Kyungsoo squeaks, trembling when Jongin starts to tentatively tongue-fuck him.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo hisses, twisting to try to get a look at Jongin, but he flops onto the countertop when he realizes he can’t.

Jongin pulls out, licking the hole again before he presses an open-mouthed kiss to it, messy and wet. He laps at the hole, moaning at the taste of Kyungsoo’s clean skin and the softest scent of musk; spit dribbles onto his chin, but he doesn’t care, alternating between tight circles and broader licks until Kyungsoo is letting out breathy moans, rocking against Jongin’s tongue.

But Jongin doesn’t want to appreciate Kyungsoo’s ass while forgetting about the rest of Kyungsoo, so he licks his way down, scraping his teeth against Kyungsoo’s perineum (Kyungsoo moans loudly at that, hole twitching). He laps at Kyungsoo’s balls, sucking one into his mouth and moaning (because Kyungsoo is whimpering, and Jongin decides he loves the sound of that). He’s leisurely about it, sucking one then the other, licking between them, sucking the right one again as he reaches to tug Kyungsoo’s dick. He pauses when he realizes his fingers are wet, staring in fascination at the precum that leaks from Kyungsoo’s dick, now glimmering on his fingertips.

“Do something,” Kyungsoo hisses, scooting back in search of Jongin’s mouth.

Jongin giggles when Kyungsoo’s balls bump against his cheek.

“So impatient,” he teases, but he obliges, giving Kyungsoo’s balls one last suck.

He stops at the perineum again, teeth and tongue and sucking until he has Kyungsoo a whimpering mess, scrabbling for purchase on the smooth countertop. He keeps a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s right cheek, tracing the hole with the tip of his tongue as he massages Kyungsoo’s perineum with his left hand.

“Fuck, Jongin, I’m not— I can’t— Please, I’m so— ah,” Kyungsoo wails, panting.

Jongin laps at Kyungsoo’s hole messily, easing some of the pressure on Kyungsoo’s perineum until Kyungsoo lets out a stuttered moan, body tense as his orgasm rocks through him. Jongin closes his eyes, licking his way down to Kyungsoo’s balls again to suck them while Kyungsoo twitches in pleasure, cum spattering onto Jongin’s lap. He slips a hand into his sweatpants, stroking his dick with fervor as he keeps sucking Kyungsoo’s balls, and Kyungsoo whimpers, twitching because of the overstimulation.

“Too much,” he groans, but he doesn’t move away, letting out a soft “ _ahh_ ” each time Jongin sucks too hard.

It doesn’t take long for Jongin to cum, not when he has Kyungsoo’s balls in his mouth, not when his dick has been throbbing since the first lick. The cum spurts onto his hand, hot and sticky as the orgasm courses through him. When he’s spent, he sits back, giving Kyungsoo’s balls a quick kiss.

“Can’t stand,” is all the warning Jongin gets before Kyungsoo slips off the countertop, tumbling onto Jongin’s lap.

And Jongin, despite feeling spent, manages to catch Kyungsoo so Kyungsoo doesn’t knock his head against the island behind him.That means Kyungsoo’s sitting on the already drying cum on Jongin’s lap, and Jongin’s cum covered hand is gripping Kyungsoo’s left thigh, but for the moment, neither of them seem to care.

“Intense,” Kyungsoo says softly, resting his head against Jongin’s shoulder.

“Very,” Jongin agrees with a hum, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Kyungsoo’s nose.

“Wait, no kiss,” Kyungsoo squeaks, wiping the spot where Jongin kissed him.

“Why not?”

“You ate my _ass_ , Jongin,” Kyungsoo says in a hushed voice, ears red again.

“Oh come on, hyung—”

“No, use some mouthwash first,” Kyungsoo insists, turning away when Jongin leans down again.

Jongin opens his mouth to retort, but—

“You guys better disinfect everything in my fucking kitchen, you hear me?” Baekhyun hollers from his room.

Right, they were supposed to be getting snacks. And they were on the floor of Baekhyun’s kitchen, covered in cum. Kyungsoo jumps, nearly falling off of Jongin’s lap, owl-eyed and red as a beet. Jongin, on the other hand, dissolves into giggles, ears hot.

“Let’s go to the bathroom first, yeah?” Jongin asks, helping Kyungsoo stand.

Kyungsoo winces, twisting to look at the mess of cum on his thighs and on Jongin’s lap.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” he grumbles.


	2. Give Me Something (All or Nothing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Hybrid Kyungsoo is two days away from his Heat, and he really, really wants Jongin to fuck him.

He’s mad. Well, he’s feeling a lot of emotions right now, a raging hormonal clusterfuck of a storm, but he’s _mostly_ angry. He’s sitting with his back to the TV, arms crossed and tail twitching as his ears swivel to follow Jongin’s footsteps. Then Jongin’s scent envelops him, which makes him more horny than angry until he remembers Jongin’s leaving. Kyungsoo flinches when Jongin touches his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m just going out for a movie,” Jongin says, voice soft.

Kyungsoo hisses at him, teeth bared, but Jongin doesn’t seem fazed. Instead he wraps an arm around Kyungsoo and pulls him close, pressing a wet kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. Kyungsoo whimpers, all his volatile rage disappearing as a wave of tears threatens to fall.

“Stay,” he mumbles into Jongin’s chest, fingers curling into the soft fabric of Jongin’s shirt.

“You can come if you want to, you know,” Jongin says, rubbing Kyungsoo’s back. And that simple touch is enough to make Kyungsoo’s ears twitch, back arching to meet Jongin’s hand. He starts to purr and presses kitten licks to Jongin’s neck, scraping teeth against skin when Jongin tries to move away. “Okay, maybe it’s best if you _don’t_ come.”

Kyungsoo chases after him, closes the inches between them on all fours. He straddles Jongin’s lap and sucks on Jongin’s bottom lip, nails digging into Jongin’s back.

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo purrs, grinding down onto Jongin’s lap.

Jongin sputters, trying to hold Kyungsoo back.

“Your heat’s early?” he squeaks, craning his neck to glance at the calendar on the fridge.

Kyungsoo pounces, hot open-mouthed kisses along Jongin’s neck that make Jongin moan. He’s in a haze of lust now; all he wants is the taste of Jongin, Jongin’s mouth, his hands, his dick.

“Not early,” he growls, “Just want you.”

Jongin tries to pry Kyungsoo off him, and finally succeeds. Kyungsoo sits, momentarily dazed, before he trails after Jongin into the kitchen.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were only two days way,” Jongin mumbles.

Kyungsoo nibbles on Jongin’s earlobe, hand darting between Jongin’s legs.

“Woah! No, I’m going to see that movie,” Jongin says, his voice stern. “It’s just two hours, we can have sex when I get back.”

And just like that, the sudden flux of emotions, lust evaporating and tears welling in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He lets out a high-pitched keen, sobbing. He hears Jongin’s voice, but doesn’t register what he says. He’s crying too hard, wrapping his arms around Jongin when Jongin tries to lead him to the sofa.

“Hey,” Jongin whispers in his ear, “Baby, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Don’t go,” Kyungsoo whines.

“I promise I’ll do everything you want as soon as I get back, okay?” Jongin says, but Kyungsoo can hear the waver in his voice. He sniffles, fluttering his eyelashes to look up at Jongin.

“You’re gonna stink,” he mumbles.

“What?”

“Of that guy,” Kyungsoo mewls.

“Wha— oh, come on, Kyungsoo. It’s just Moonkyu and Wonsik,” Jongin says, rubbing circles on Kyungsoo’s lower back.

“Don’t go,” he whispers, nuzzling Jongin’s jaw.

“You’re making this really fucking difficult,” he hears Jongin mumble.

Kyungsoo smiles into Jongin’s neck, but starts to knead Jongin’s thighs and to suck lazy hickeys on Jongin’s shoulder, pulling down the collar of his shirt.

“Hey, you’re stretching my shirt!” Jongin hisses, tugging until Kyungsoo lets go. “And I’m going to the movie, okay?”

Kyungsoo hiccups a sob and lets his head hang, unresponsive as Jongin tries to tuck him into the sofa corner.

“I’ll be right back, baby,” Jongin says, his voice softer now.

He leans down for a kiss, but Kyungsoo turns his head, closing his eyes when Jongin kisses his cheek instead.

“I love you,” Jongin says softly.

Kyungsoo sniffs, flinching when he hears the door close.

 

———

 

Jongin wakes him with a gentle shake. Kyungsoo scowls up at him and wiggles to get out of Jongin’s grip, still bitter.

“How was the nap?” Jongin asks, but Kyungsoo ignores him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Come on, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo just stares past him, all sizzling rage and twitchy tail. Jongin sighs, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Jongin take off his shirt. Fuck. Kyungsoo’s a sucker for shirtless Jongin, especially in the days leading up to his heat. He grips the sofa seat, trying to stare straight ahead, but Jongin’s scent and warmth come closer. He can’t ignore it. Kyungsoo turns and is greeted by Jongin’s pecs; and Kyungsoo, the absolute hormonal idiot, leans over to lick one of Jongin’s nipples.

“Hello to you, too,” Jongin giggles.

Kyungsoo glares at him out of the corner of his eyes, teeth on Jongin’s nipple until Jongin gasps.

“Okay, ow— ouch! Sorry!” Jongin hisses.

Kyungsoo laps at Jongin’s sore nipple, sucking gently before he licks his way to the other one.

“We should go to the room,” Jongin says, sighing.

Kyungsoo sucks Jongin’s other nipple once more before he sits back, holding his arms up.

“What’s the point of these legs if you won’t use them?” Jongin grumbles, but there’s a playfulness in his voice.

“For you to bite them,” Kyungsoo chirps, giggling when Jongin picks him up.

“Hmm, you may have a point,” Jongin says, giving Kyungsoo a quick kiss before he carries him to the room.

Kyungsoo tumbles onto the bed with a hiss, scrambling to pull Jongin’s pants down, which would be easier if he sits back but he doesn’t want to; he wants to keep his nose pressed to Jongin’s abs, sloppy licks along Jongin’s warm skin. He only pulls the pants half down, desire coursing through him as he sucks Jongin’s soft dick into his mouth. Jongin’s sigh of pleasure makes Kyungsoo’s cheeks pink with pride. He sucks sloppily, closing his eyes when Jongin tangles his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair. Jongin’s semi-hard now, so Kyungsoo pulls back, lapping at the slit with half-closed eyes. He licks the head with a flat tongue, then swirls before he wraps his lips on it again. Jongin’s fingers are still tangled in his hair, and he lets Kyungsoo suck the head before he guides Kyungsoo down. Kyungsoo lets his throat relax, closing his eyes as Jongin pulls out slowly, then starts to fuck Kyungsoo’s mouth, shallow thrusts into Kyungsoo’s wet, parted lips.

“W-wait,” Jongin pulls out again, tugging on Kyungsoo’s hair when Kyungsoo chases after his dick. “Don’t you want—” He pauses, then makes a gesture.

Kyungsoo starts to purr, licking his lips.

“Yes,” he moans.

“Then we should switch, if you keep sucking I won’t last,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo beams up at Jongin, squealing when Jongin leans down to kiss him.

“I missed this,” he says when Jongin straightens.

Jongin snorts. “We had sex yesterday, Soo.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss it,” Kyungsoo grumbles; Jongin rolls his eyes, but Kyungsoo doesn’t press it.

Instead he rolls onto his stomach, peeking over his shoulder to watch Jongin stumble out of his pants. Kyungsoo pulls his own boxer shorts down, just under his asscheeks, and shivers when the cool air meets his overheated skin. His tail twitches, ears swiveling to follow Jongin as he pads across the room.

“You can throw it in the hamper later,” Kyungsoo whines, kicking his feet.

“ _Later_ I’ll be too tired to do it,” Jongin says, his weight jostling Kyungsoo as he climbs onto the bed.

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

Jongin slaps his bare asscheeks, which makes Kyungsoo squeal. He buries his face in a pillow, giggling when Jongin bats his tail away.

“Oh, stop it, Soo,” Jongin splutters.

Kyungsoo peeks at him again, but lets his tail fall onto the bed; the tip still moves, flopping and twitching when Jongin parts his cheeks.

“I’ll never get tired of looking at you,” Jongin says breathlessly, finger circling Kyungsoo’s hole.

Kyungsoo lets out a contented sigh, spreading his legs just a little more as Jongin coats his finger in slick. Jongin presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s right asscheek, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh as he presses his finger into Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo whimpers, toes curled and tail twitching as he bit his lip in pleasure; he _could_ have fingered himself while he waited for Jongin to come back, but it didn’t compare to the feeling of Jongin’s slim fingers fucking his wet hole. He spreads his legs and lifts his ass, purring in contentment as Jongin continues to stretch him out.

It doesn’t take long for the slick to trickle down his thighs, the room thick with the smell of sex. Jongin noses the small of Kyungsoo’s back, shoving the bothersome fabric of his t-shirt up. It makes Kyungsoo shiver, but he shimmies out of the shirt anyway. He’s rewarded with a shower of kisses up his back before Jongin sits up, the head of his dick pressed against Kyungsoo’s hole.

“Why do you always put it in so slow,” Kyungsoo huffs.

Jongin chuckles, pressing in with a groan. “I like seeing your hole stretch,” he says breathlessly, running the palms of his hands over the expanse of Kyungsoo’s ass.

He purrs appreciatively, tail flopping around as Jongin continues to map the length of his back, a touch so simple yet so wonderfully decadent. Then Jongin slips a hand under him to tease one of Kyungsoo’s nipples, which makes him squeal and bat Jongin’s hand away.

“You know I don’t need to adjust when I’m in heat,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“Almost in heat,” Jongin corrects.

“Jong _in_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses, because when he’s this horny he’s also super grumpy. _Especially_ when Jongin wants to take it slow.

But Jongin knows exactly what Kyungsoo needs. He pins the smaller under him, his hands gripping the small of Kyungsoo’s back in a vice-like grip as he fucks Kyungsoo’s into the bed. Soft moans, stilted gasps, and the squelch and slap of Jongin into Kyungsoo mixes with the scent of sex. It’s not long before Kyungsoo’s an incoherent mess, whimpering into the pillow while bunching the sheets in his fists.

Then Jongin slows down, sliding his hands up the mattress as he presses his chest to Kyungsoo’s back. He grinds into Kyungsoo’s ass, giggling at Kyungsoo’s strangled moan. His tail is half-wrapped around Jongin’s forearm now, the tip of it twitching as Jongin keeps grinding into him.

“Do you want more?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo tries to glare at him, but it’s hard to when he can only see Jongin out of the corner of his eye. And it’s also hard to glare when Jongin smushes a kiss to his cheek.

“Obviously,” Kyungsoo huffs.

“So grumpy,” Jongin snickers. “And cute.”

“Yeah, whatev— fuck!”

Jongin had braced himself on his forearms, which were flush with Kyungsoo’s sides. It means now Kyungsoo has the full heat of Jongin on top of him, and Jongin’s lips are so close to him that he feels the puffs of Jongin’s breath against his cheek. And Jongin’s fucking him again, the thrust of his hips making Kyungsoo keen, his low groans making Kyungsoo’s shiver. The movement makes Kyungsoo’s nipples rub against the sheets, the head of his dick trapped between the smoothness of his own stomach and the softness of the fluffy comforter. He knows he’s getting precum and slick everywhere but he really _really_ doesn’t care, not when Jongin’s fucking him into oblivion. He swivels his ears back, mostly because he loves the squelch of Jongin fucking him, but also because he wants to hear Jongin’s pants, his soft moans, his whispered expletives. He’s not even sure he can purr right now, not with how intensely Jongin is fucking him, but that doesn’t stop him from keening and moaning and tangling his fingers in the sheets, desperate for purchase.

Between the friction of his dick against the mattress and the high-strung jolts of pleasure from Jongin’s dick, Kyungsoo comes. His orgasm is a tidal wave, electrifying from his ass to the tips of his fingers. His thighs are quivering and covered in slick, but Jongin only slows down for a heartbeat before he continues to thrust. And, quite frankly, Kyungsoo loves it. He loves being oversensitive, his dick leaking and tail twitching uncontrollably. His whines are constant now, half protest and half pleasure, interrupted by a squeak when Jongin nips at one of his ears.

“I love the sounds you make,” Jongin huffs, kissing his way (as best he can, with his thrusts) across the space between Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades.

But Kyungsoo’s too far gone to respond. He can only knead the pillow, eyes half-closed, and moan half-heartedly. It’s not that it doesn’t feel good, he’s just being fucked too well to muster up strength for much else.

Jongin’s next moan is stuttered, a strangled gasp as his hips falter. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

He curls his tail around Jongin’s right bicep, purring as Jongin comes inside of him.

“Fuck, that always feels amazing,” Jongin says breathily. He’d pulled out halfway, but pushed back in until he was flush with Kyungsoo’s ass.

“Snuggle,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Jongin giggles, pressing a messy smooch to Kyungsoo’s sweaty temple. “You never want to waste time, do you?”

“Don’t pull out!” Kyungsoo hisses.

“If you want snuggles, I have to clean us up a little,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo knows he’s right, but he really doesn’t want Jongin to pull out. Or sit up. Or spend even a second away from him. His heat makes him extra clingy. So he tries his signature wide-eyed pout, pressing his fist against his cheek for good measure. He hears Jongin sigh and he thinks maybe Jongin will give in, but after another quick smooch on his cheek, Jongin sits up. Kyungsoo whines and kicks his feet.

“Baby,” Jongin giggles, “You’ll feel better when I clean you up. Then we can snuggle for a hundred years.”

“I wanna snuggle for a thousand,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Jongin’s reply is a smack on the ass, which makes Kyungsoo squeal. He peeks over his shoulder with an enticing look, but Jongin guffaws.

“Oh no, round two has to wait. You’re gonna be riding me twenty four seven in less than a day, I need my strength,” he says.

“Ugh, boring.”

“Do you want snuggles or fuckles?” Jongin asks, laughing at his own joke.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Snuggles, but only if you don’t make another joke like that.”

“Deal,” Jongin says.

And then he pulls out. Gently, of course, but Kyungsoo still hisses, his hole quivering as Jongin’s cum spills out. He blushes a little, biting his lip as the cum mixes with the still damp slick on his thighs.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this,” Jongin murmurs, spreading Kyungsoo’s asscheeks with an appreciative groan.

“You could clean me with your tongue,” Kyungsoo purrs. He suddenly just really wants to feel the wet warmth of Jongin’s tongue in his ass.

“ _No_ ,” Jongin says, but he still laughs. “No round two.”

Kyungsoo sucks his teeth. “Party pooper.”

“It’s a snuggle party now, stop trying to change the theme,” Jongin says.

He smacks Kyungsoo’s ass one more time, then clambers off the bed. Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he stumbles over something, but he’s so weary he can’t even be bothered to lift his head and check. He follows Jongin’s movements with his ears or he thinks he does, because he’s rudely awakened by the cold of a wipe on the tender inside of his thigh.

“Fuck, Jongin, you didn’t warn me,” he huffs.

“Sorry, my love, I didn’t think it would wake you up,” Jongin says softly.

And the tone of Jongin’s voice is enough to melt Kyungsoo’s grumpiness away. He spreads his legs for Jongin to clean him up, and doesn’t bother fighting sleep anymore, especially because Jongin is so gentle, kneading Kyungsoo’s thighs and ass as he cleans.

His nap lasts less than a minute. Jongin is nudging him, whispering that he needs to roll over, so he does, blinking sleepily.

“M’ love you,” he murmurs.

Jongin smiles, cleaning the dried cum off Kyungsoo’s stomach. When he’s done, he presses a wet kiss to Kyungsoo’s nose.

“I love you, too,” he says.

He throws out the wipes and puts a towel on the wet spot on the bed, because Kyungsoo absolutely refuses to get up to let him change the sheets. Then he’s climbing onto the bed, laughing when Kyungsoo stretches his arms for a hug.

“You said this was a snuggle party,” Kyungsoo huffs. “Snuggling should’ve started five minutes ago.”

“Don’t rush me,” Jongin grumbles playfully.

He pulls Kyungsoo onto him and nuzzles Kyungsoo’s cheek, then presses a line of smooches down Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo’s tail flops and twitches, and he buries his face in Jongin’s neck, a deep purr rumbling through him. Jongin giggles, running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. He scratches the base of Kyungsoo’s right ear, which makes Kyungsoo purr louder.

“If you purr any harder, you’re going to vibrate us off this bed,” Jongin jokes.

“Vibrators?” Kyungsoo asks, perking up enough to unbury his face.

“ _No._ ”

“I can’t hear you right over my purring,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

He buries his nose back in the crook of Jongin’s neck. He always loves Jongin’s scent, but he especially loves it when it’s mixed with the scent of sex and slick. He laps at Jongin’s soft skin, pausing when Jongin squirms and laughs.

“You know that tickles,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo smiles, but stops. He rubs his thigh against Jongin’s dick, giggling when Jongin grabs his thigh.

“ _No_ ,” he says.

“My heat officially starts tomorrow anyway,” Kyungsoo whines. “One extra day of vigorous sex won’t make that much of a difference.”

“Yes, it does. And it’s _two_ days until your heat,” Jongin corrects. “Weren’t you about to fall asleep earlier?”

“It was worth a shot,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Jongin smacks him on the ass, but he follows it up with a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek, which makes him start to purr again. Then Jongin’s rubbing circles on his back, dragging his fingertips down Kyungsoo’s thigh to knead it. Well, Kyungsoo thinks, maybe two days of snuggle party before his heat is just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any typos cause this was unbeta-ed, but if you guys liked it, let me know in the comments~


End file.
